


利马综合征

by hu541355749



Category: Psychopasa Diary, 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hu541355749/pseuds/hu541355749
Summary: 真正产生利马综合征的人，是徐仁宇。
Relationships: 宇植
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	利马综合征

**Author's Note:**

> 14集酒吧部分魔改，搞就完事儿了。写的不好，白烂文笔，感觉也算不上pwp，瞎抒情。希望表达出了想说的话。请给我评论！

整瓶的威士忌被倾倒在他身上。

甘冽的香气爆炸式地蔓延开来，像是某种进食的信号，又或者是黑夜里的藤蔓，妖娆地攀爬上两个人的脊椎。

他想要反抗，但是手掌软弱无力。他出其不意地拥抱了徐仁宇，用他最痛恨的哭诉和懦弱摆下诱饵。他说“我只有理事你了”。他把自己送进了这个怀抱。

徐仁宇一开始僵硬而沉默，后来却缓慢而坚定地回应。那低沉的嗓音优雅得像大提琴，他几乎是对准了他的耳朵，半是叹气半是无奈地说，好。

“但是东植，我的要求和之前一样。”

优雅得体的男人目露凶光，微笑着反手把那瓶昂贵的酒倒进他的领口。

“不管是钱也好，帮助你逃亡也好，就算是帮你脱罪也可以，我并不在乎东植想要什么……拿什么来和我交换吧。”

“毕竟，我深爱着东植你啊。”

这真是糟糕的谎言和回忆。

那个狼狈的夜晚并没有远去，陆东植还清晰地记得凶器一寸寸破开血肉的凶猛，也清晰地记得恢复记忆的那一瞬间他心中汹涌的狰狞。

杀了他！杀了徐仁宇！

陆东植一直都像过世的母亲期望的一样，做一个善良的人。只是如何也没有想到在一事无成的这个尴尬的年纪，他会掺和进捕食者这样的事情里，遇到徐仁宇。他嘲讽地告诉他，他的善良一文不值，只有尚算有价值的肉身上那点可供戏弄玩乐的快乐。酒杯边沿装饰着鲜美多汁的西柚片，它被粗盐和手指挤压，淬出最后一点甘美的汁液，最后的残渣被扔进生出铁锈的肮脏垃圾桶里。

杀了他！

陆东植想不起来自己有多久没有这样愤怒，他向来柔软又多愁善感，即使是以为自己是变态杀人魔的时候，都会对素昧平生的徐仁宇或陷害他的同事生出温情。可此时他心里只剩下了愤怒。

徐仁宇浇灌了这朵有毒的花。

袖口被体温捂热的玻璃瓶触到了他的指尖，陆东植不再动了。他是只温顺的羔羊，被徐仁宇轻易地放倒在吧台上。嘴唇是火热的，柔软地啜饮那些流淌而下的酒液，陆东植仰起头，试图掩饰自己咬着牙齿的动作。

徐仁宇凝视着他。

直到这里为止，陆东植都是一个很完美的对象——并不是指情爱意义上的。替罪羊、戏弄对象、猎物……或者说别的什么。这大概是他最讨厌的那种人，但是他无法拒绝这样的陆东植。

一开始的确是想利用这样的巧合让他去顶罪，但是到底什么时候，他也开始产生了留恋。或许是身体关系的缘故？他诱骗了陆东植，还能够收获他单纯的谢意。但是这幕悲剧演到末尾，谁也不能干扰它的进程，他转身挑酒的时候都忍不住笑意。

明明生活在一样泥潭般的重组家庭里，一模一样的家庭构成，据他所知陆东植也没有过得比他更好，但是他在失去记忆的时候都在和他忏悔，说对家人做了过分的事情，把那些他写下的刻薄评价套在了自己的家人身上，真的非常抱歉。

没有财富的普通家庭，过得紧紧巴巴，家长里短鸡毛蒜皮，作为社会的弱者挣扎求生。这样的生活也会有幸福感吗？徐仁宇无法理解。更何况这个可怜的家伙还要替他担下罪行，即使他从未杀死过一个人。他都有些怜悯他。

臃肿的外衣和衬衫都已经被解开了，醇香的酒液已经在滚烫的皮肤上干涸，现在陆东植闻起来像是一颗被剥开的酒心巧克力。他依然是甜美的，内里流露出令人迷醉的气息。徐仁宇克制不住去吻他的嘴唇，唇舌交接，他把陆东植紧紧地扣在怀里，衬衫都敞开的赤裸胸膛隔着他身上那几层薄薄的布料散发出热力，卷发蹭在他的颈侧。

那枚咬痕已经失去了形状，只留下浅浅的淤痕，陆东植的侧脸贴在上头也不会产生痛感，只有些微的痒意。他的喘息声也很细小，让徐仁宇想起濒临窒息的动物。修长的手指灵巧地解开皮带，又攀升上去，自背部轻缓向下，从用力后仰时挤压在一起的肩胛慢慢数过一节又一节的脊椎，最终深入臀缝间。

“要和我交换吗？”

魔鬼对浮士德露出了微笑。

陆东植抬起手臂挡住眼睛，嗓音里已经有了哽咽的气音。他嘶哑地回答:“好。”

理所当然是做得很粗糙。

润滑剂是在柜台上找到的淡奶油，还没有远去的身体记忆再次苏醒，没花什么时间就让陆东植的身体再次打开。可能是痛吧？徐仁宇漫不经心地想，陆东植在发抖。

他在他胸口留下了新鲜的齿痕，百倍千倍地回敬侧颈上几乎消失的伤口。陆东植的乳头好像有点儿敏感，他慢慢品尝这里的时候，他就胀红了脸。

这回大约是在酒吧这种公开场所的缘故，陆东植一直没有发出声音。即使被触碰到了身体深处，也只是咬着牙不出声，皮肤却煽情地红了起来，沁出细密的汗水。

徐仁宇正托着他的腰把他按在窄小的吧台上侵犯，强硬地嵌在他腿间，缓慢地抽插。这个面对面的姿势他的腰几乎是悬空的，当徐仁宇松开手去抚摸他的发顶，他就要竭力绷紧身体，用腿死死缠住徐仁宇的腰，这样才能不软弱无力地滑落下去。湿热柔软的肉穴也一寸寸绞紧，仿佛留恋一般去啜那根深埋在体内的性器。

为了转移这令人头皮发麻毛骨悚然的快感和复杂的心情，陆东植开始胡思乱想。这个行为有很多种称呼，做爱，make love,性交或者别的什么。但是他在心里忍不住选了侵犯这个词。虽然包括第一次和徐仁宇做的时候——当时的他只是把这当成了简单的报恩，他也并不是没有享受到。男人的身体这样直白，前列腺高潮只要尝过一次就绝不会忘记。但是搅和进徐仁宇这段奇怪的血腥的令人作呕的生活，他已经完全不知道该如何面对这命运玩笑一样的告别处男经历。

在毫不知情的时候，陆东植甚至对徐仁宇心怀歉疚。他觉得徐仁宇真可怜，会爱上他这样的精神变态杀人魔。现在立场交换，他不知道该如何面对确实对徐仁宇有一瞬间复杂心续的自己。

更何况他们做这样的事也只是被摆在赌桌上的筹码和诱饵，互相角力，不知道谁会先低头all in，把人生的全部都输在赌桌上。

“东植在想什么呢？”徐仁宇皱着眉，依然带一点笑意，“你在担心吗？”

陆东植黑沉的眼眸转向他，明明还是可怜兮兮的表情，却无端有些危险:“我在想，理事有听说过利马综合征吗？”

他搂住徐仁宇的脖子，亲昵地呢喃。

“那个啊，是指人质犯被人质所同化……唔……与人质的立场趋于一致，转变攻击心态的现象……”

喘息声夹杂其中，暧昧低哑。

“我好像，也对理事你，产生了这样的现象。也许是一开始是感谢理事，不过我好像有一点爱上理事了。”

太荒诞了，徐仁宇有些想笑。他始终想说服自己他只是在戏弄陆东植，可是到底是这身体太合拍，还是这双眼睛太美丽，他无端的心头一紧，居然也品尝出一点恋恋不舍。

这种荒唐的性事应该是最后一次，在陆东植被他送进监狱，替他认罪结束生命之前。他想说我不相信，但是他居然在这场蓄谋已久的玩笑里、在陆东植紧紧搂着他的臂弯里感受到了久违的安心，而不是无时无刻除了暴力和血无法缓解的焦躁不安。

被爱是这样的感觉吗？他缺乏这种经验。除了早逝的柔弱的母亲，好像没有谁爱过他。即使是这一点点被爱的回忆也已经在渐渐成为怪物的他心中消褪了颜色，成了童年的八音盒滑稽变奏的曲调。

他到底还是默不作声，只更加凶狠地撞他。在性事中一切暧昧的低语似乎都被荷尔蒙赋予了某种情感上的意义。顶峰到达得猝不及防，徐仁宇把头埋在这个单薄的胸膛上，轻轻舒了口气。

陆东植的手摸到了酒杯，在这个徐仁宇精神恍惚的瞬间，他轻轻旋开了麻醉药物的瓶盖，倒进了酒杯，然后状似不经意地把小瓶子甩在了他们弄出来的一片狼藉里。

在徐仁宇抬起头的时候，他从折磨他许久的吧台上慢慢跳下来，整理好衣物后他们又貌似衣冠楚楚地相对而坐，陆东植把这杯酒递到他面前，声音疲惫而嘶哑:“最后喝一杯吧，理事。该道别了。”

徐仁宇接过酒杯，慢慢仰起头，一饮而尽。

“您好，是警察局吗？我是大韩证券的徐仁宇，现在捕食者陆东植和我在一起，对，他……嘶……”

视线慢慢模糊，随之而来的还有幻听一样皮鞋跟敲击地面的响声。

徐仁宇跌坐在洗手间冰凉的地板上，软弱无力地靠在墙上，眯着眼睛用尽全力才能看清陆东植的脸。

“期待吧。”

他这样说。

魔鬼将被爱火焚烧，直至粉身碎骨。


End file.
